


Cascade

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artefact retrieval from near power lines. Who do you ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a selection of weird signs, with the added element of "a hand gesture, signal or sign", in 500 words. Thanks to Misswinterhill &amp; 51stCenturyFox for the beta.

Owen chortled first, making Ianto look up. He caught Tosh giving Owen a surprised glance, and watched as Owen whispered to her, pointing something out. He and Gwen followed Tosh's gaze, and Ianto spotted the sign. _Touching wires causes instant death. £200 fine._

"They didn't think that one through, did they?" Owen smirked.

"It's like those 'you can also report your problem online' messages ISPs have on their answerphone," Tosh added. "Stupid."

Gwen elbowed Ianto. "Come on. Dumbest thing you've ever seen?"

Owen groaned and sent a pleading look to Jack, who smiled benevolently. "Settle down, children."

Ianto rolled his eyes and Gwen giggled. They shared a conspiratorial glance.

"The artefact is around here, definitely," Tosh said, pulling their attention back to the task at hand. "Somewhere near those cables." She pointed her scanner at the ceiling of the underground tram stop.

Ianto looked up at the live cables strung overhead, and groaned.

"You're joking," Jack said.

"It's up there." Tosh pointed to a spot a few feet from a maintenance ladder.

"So..." Ianto said. "Who volunteers for climbing duty near deadly currents?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to Jack.

\--

Jack's foot slipped off the ladder when he pulled the artefact out of the crevice it was lodged in, and as he groped for a handhold his flailing hands connected with the electricity cables nearby. There was a sizzle, a crack, and Jack screamed before tumbling down, landing in a heap on the rails.

In shocked silence, they dashed out and dragged him back onto the platform. Ianto kneeled by Jack's body and slipped an arm under his shoulders, waiting.

\--

Officials appeared on the scene and Ianto shielded Jack's body from view, trying to ignore the feeling of Jack's slowly chilling skin under his fingers.

Owen was yelling at the security guards while Gwen tried to calm them down, when Jack gasped back to life quietly, breathing deeply a few times before opening his eyes and blinking. "Hey."

Ianto smiled, letting out a long breath. "Hey."

When Jack sat up, there were some startled sounds from the officials, then one took out a notepad and asked for Jack's name. He jotted down the information dispassionately, before tearing the sheet off his pad and issuing Jack the £200 fine.

"Tossers," Owen swore, over Gwen's very vocal protests to the officer.

Ianto looked on as Jack pocketed the slip of paper and smoothed his expression before clambering up off the ground. He turned to the team with a grin. "Makes a change from parking tickets."

They all laughed. Gwen glanced at Ianto. He met her eyes while swallowing away his discomfort, and nodded to her. "Let's go home." He forced himself to keep the anger from his voice.

"Yes," Jack replied, too quickly.

"I'll drive," Ianto decided, taking the carkeys out of Jack's pocket. "It's a long way from Newcastle."

Owen stuck two fingers up to the nearest CCTV camera. "Goodbye and good riddance."

Jack's hand closed over Ianto's, then let go.


End file.
